Payback's A Witch
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Prue astral projects to save an innocent, her body disappears and she finds she can’t return to it. Things get worse when they discover that if she doesn’t return to her body within twentyfour hours, she’ll die.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"PAYBACK'S A WITCH"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 2 episodes   
"Ms. Hellfire" and "Heartbreak City".)  
  
* * *  
  
When Prue astral projects to save an innocent, her body   
disappears and she finds she can't return to it. Things get worse   
when they discover that if she doesn't return to her body within   
twenty-four hours, she'll die.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Prue drove home in a very good mood. Things at work were   
finally beginning to look up. She had even been able to take off   
early. And the weekend was beginning to look as if it might be quiet,   
too. She was looking forward to a long, relaxing rest.  
  
She pulled up behind a line of cars and stopped. There wasn't a   
light at this intersection. Why should traffic be backed up? Maybe   
there was an accident up ahead.  
  
Then she saw the smoke. She had been so engrossed in the drive   
home she hadn't noticed it. Thick, billowing, black smoke filled the   
air ahead. Obviously a building was burning.  
  
Just then she saw a policeman moving among the cars ahead. He   
stopped at each car for a moment and spoke to the driver of each car.   
Then he moved on to the next car in line.  
  
"It's going to be a while, miss," said the policeman when he   
reached Prues' car. "An old warehouse caught fire a bit ago. We're   
having to reroute traffic around the warehouse."  
  
Just then the policeman's radio squawked to life.  
  
"Be advised, there appears to be someone still in the warehouse.   
Efforts to reach the individual are being hindered by the flames and   
heat."  
  
"I'll find another way around," said Prue.  
  
She backed the car into a driveway and turned around. She   
pulled around the block and located a deserted alley. With everyone   
concentrating on the fire, she decided she'd be safe for at least a   
few minutes.  
  
She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She'd never astral   
projected so far before. But there was an innocent in danger. She   
knew she had to try. She looked around to make sure she was alone,   
and then closed her eyes. She concentrated for several seconds, and   
then projected into the burning building.  
  
Flames leapt around her everywhere. Thick, black smoke filled   
the entire building. Anyone caught in the conflagration wouldn't last   
very long. Suddenly she saw a form through the smoke. She made her   
way to the form. It was a young woman who was groping her way through   
the smoke and flames. But in her confusion, the woman was heading   
deeper into the building instead of out of it.  
  
Prue looked around. Les than twenty feet away was an exit.   
Once outside the woman would be out of any immediate danger. The   
firemen could take care of her then.  
  
"This way," shouted Prue over the roar of the flames. "There's   
a way out over here."  
  
Prue grabbed the woman's hand and began to lead her to the exit.   
The woman offered no resistance. Prue pushed the exit door open and   
they stepped out into the cool, fresh air outside.  
  
The woman dropped to the ground gasping for air. Prue looked   
around. No one had noticed them yet. But that would change at any   
minute. She didn't want to be around to answer a bunch of questions.  
  
The woman was safe from the fire. Any moment a policeman or   
fireman would find her. Prue closed her eyes and concentrated. Once   
back in her body, she could go on her way without any interference.  
  
But nothing happened. Instead of returning to her body, she   
remained standing over the woman. She must be too far from her body   
to return. She heard men shouting and getting closer.  
  
Prue crouched behind a nearby dumpster. Three firemen came   
running up and found the woman still sitting on the ground. Once of   
the men told another one to get the woman to the paramedics.  
  
After the men moved on to fight the fire, Prue slipped out from   
behind the dumpster and headed for her car. Once at the car, she   
should be able to return to her body easily. If she could just get   
there without being spotted.  
  
Prue looked up the alley and saw her car parked right where she   
had left it. IT had taken her several minutes to reach the car, but   
she had been able to avoid being seen. Looking around to make sure   
she wasn't being observed, she made her way to the car.  
  
Prue reached the drivers' door and froze. From most   
indications, the car appeared to have been undisturbed. The keys   
still hung in the ignition. Her purse and cell phone lay in the   
passenger seat.  
  
But her body was gone. Someone had taken it and she had no idea   
where it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Leo," screamed Prue as she slammed the door to the manor, "Leo,   
I need to see you right now."  
  
"Hey, sis," said Piper, coming out of the kitchen, followed by   
Phoebe, "what's all the racket?"  
  
"We have a problem," said Prue.  
  
Just then Leo orbed into the manor.  
  
"Hi, Prue," he said. "What's up? You sound upset."  
  
"I am," said Prue. "Someone stole my body."  
  
"Gee," giggled Phoebe, "maybe you should get a lawyer and file a   
writ of habeas corpus."  
  
"Phoebe, this is serious," said Prue sternly. "I astral   
projected to save an innocent from a burning building. When I got   
back to my car, my body was gone. And I couldn't get back inside it.   
This is my astral form."  
  
"This isn't good," said Leo. "You don't have access to your   
powers in astral form. If a demon attacks, you'll be at a distinct   
disadvantage."  
  
"I know," said Prue. "Wherever my body is, it must be too far   
away fro me to return to it. If I could just get close enough to it,   
I could return to my body."  
  
"It doesn't work that way," said Leo. "Distance isn't a factor   
with astral projection. You should be able to return to your body   
wherever it is."  
  
"Then why can't I get back into my body?" asked Prue. "I've   
tried half a dozen times. Nothing happens."  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "I'd better check with the Elders and   
see what I can find out. I'll be back as soon as I know anything."  
  
Leo orbed out of the manor.  
  
"Sorry about the joke," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's okay," said Prue. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm   
just worried about not being able to return to my body, that's all.   
I've never projected for this long before."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help, sweetie?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't' know," said Prue. "Until we find my body I don't know   
if . . ."  
  
Prue suddenly put her hand to her head and wavered. Phoebe   
grabbed her afraid she might faint.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah," said Prue, "just dizzy for a moment. I guess all the   
excitement is catching up to me."  
  
"Sit down," said Piper. "I'll get you some water."  
  
Phoebe helped Prue into the living room while Piper went for the   
water. When Piper returned, she handed the glass to her older sister.  
  
"I'm fine," said Prue. "It only lasted for a moment. Guess I   
shouldn't have skipped lunch today."  
  
"Better safe than sorry," said Piper.  
  
"Maybe you're pregnant," said Phoebe, smiling.  
  
"Hardly," said Prue, "since there hasn't been anyone since Andy.   
I think it's just all the excitement. That and maybe the effects of   
being in a burning building."  
  
"Even if you were pregnant," said Piper, "would it affect you in   
astral form? Your physical form would be pregnant, not your astral   
form. As far as I know, a spirit can't get pregnant."  
  
"Gee, I don't know," said Prue. "That's an interesting   
question. But since I'm not pregnant, it really doesn't matter. So   
let's drop it, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me," said Phoebe. "I was just trying to help you   
figure things out."  
  
"Let's figure out something else," said Prue.  
  
Andy's death still weighed on Prue. Even under the best   
circumstances, it was a touchy subject. Phoebe was sorry she had said   
anything.  
  
"Leo should be back soon," said Piper, trying to change the   
subject. "With any luck the Elders will know what's going on and what   
to do."  
  
"I hope so," said Prue. "I don't like the idea of being without   
my powers. Like Leo said, if a demon attacks, we're at a   
disadvantage."  
  
"Let's not worry about that unless it happens," said Piper.  
  
Suddenly, Leo orbed back into the manor. The look on his face   
was not encouraging.  
  
"Well, what did you find out?" asked Prue.  
  
"It's just as I thought," said Leo. "It doesn't matter how far   
you are from your body. You should be able to return to it no matter   
where it is."  
  
"Then why can't she return to her body?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"The Elders think it's being magically hidden," said Leo.   
"Someone has put an enchantment on it to keep you from returning to   
it. And that enchantment is also preventing anyone from finding it.   
Even THEY aren't able to locate it."  
  
"Great," said Prue. "So now I'm stuck in my astral form. Maybe   
for the rest of my life."  
  
"Don't worry, honey," said Phoebe, "we'll find a way to find   
your body. No matter how long it takes."  
  
"It had better be soon," said Leo. "It gets worse."  
  
"Worse?" questioned Prue. "I'm a witch with no powers. How   
much worse can it get?"  
  
"Prue," said Leo, "when you astral project, your spirit   
literally leaves your body. Normally, the body can't survive without   
a spirit. The magic of the projection protects your body while you're   
away from it.  
  
"But the magic isn't unlimited. The longer you're out of your   
body, the weaker the magic becomes. Eventually, it won't be strong   
enough to sustain your body. The astral cord that links your body and   
your spirit will be severed."  
  
"In English please?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"If Prue doesn't return to her body within twenty-four hours,"   
said Leo, "she'll die. And there's nothing anyone can do to stop it." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
The sisters spent the rest of the day and all that night trying   
to locate Prues' body. Piper called the hospitals and morgues on the   
off chance Prues' body had been discovered in the car. Whoever had   
found it might have thought she was dead and the authorities would   
have sent the body to the hospital or morgue for disposition. But   
there were no bodies in the morgue or hospital matching her   
description.  
  
Phoebe tried scrying for Prues' body. She had no success. She   
even wrote a spell to find the body, which also failed. And repeated   
examinations of the Book of Shadows yielded no results. Nothing in   
the book was able to shield a human body from the girls' magic.  
  
"Nine hours," said Prue, looking at the clock. "Nine hours and   
it will all be over."  
  
"Don't say that," chided Piper. "We' not done yet."  
  
"Prue was getting progressively worse. Her strength was slowly   
ebbing away. She could barely stand, let alone walk. As she became   
progressively weaker, she also became more sullen and depressed. As   
if her natural will to fight back was also be drained away.  
  
"She might be right," Leo said to Piper. "There's only nine   
hours left for her to get back into her body. We may have to accept   
the fact that there's nothing any of us can do for her."  
  
"No, I will never accept that," snapped Piper. "We're the   
Charmed Ones. We're supposed to be the most powerful force for good   
in history. We're supposed to be able to work miracles. I refuse to   
believe there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Her body is magically hidden," said Leo. "Unless you can find   
it, there IS nothing you can do."  
  
"I've been thinking about that," said Phoebe. "Prue said she   
just happened onto that burning warehouse."  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Piper.  
  
"So," said Phoebe, "whoever did this must have known about her   
power. They would have had to prepare the magic to hid her body."  
  
""How did they know she'd be at that warehouse?" asked Leo.   
"Not even she knew she was going to be in that warehouse."  
  
"And the news report said that warehouse was empty when it   
caught fire," said Piper. "What was that woman doing in an empty   
warehouse?"  
  
"Our first lead," said Phoebe. "I'm willing to bet that the   
fire was no accident. And that woman didn't just happen to be there.   
She was there waiting for Prue to come along and 'save' her."  
  
"It was a trap," said Leo, "to get Prue to astral project so   
they could steal her body. While the woman kept Prue busy, someone   
else stole her body."  
  
"Now, that's devious," said Piper. "They, whoever they are,   
destroys the Charmed Ones without ever attacking. All they have to do   
is sit back and wait. Prue dies and the Power of Three is broken   
forever."  
  
"Well, as I said, we now have a clue," said Phoebe. "The police   
should have that woman's name and address. If we can find her, she   
might be able to lead us to whomever has taken Prues' body."  
  
"If they haven't destroyed her body yet," said Piper. "If they   
went to all this trouble, they might have just destroyed her body to   
prevent her from ever returning to it."  
  
"They haven't destroyed it yet," said Leo. "If they had, Prue   
would have moved on. Since she's still here, that means her body is   
still alive. At least for the moment."  
  
"I'll go talk to Darryl," said Phoebe. "He should be able to   
tell me who that woman is and where we can find her."  
  
"Get back here as quickly as you can," said Piper. "We're fast   
running out of time."  
  
"I'm already halfway back," said Phoebe, picking up the keys to   
Prues' car.  
  
Piper was feeling a little better. At least they had something   
to do that might actually help Prue. But there was so little time   
left. As Prue lay on the living room sofa dying, Piper silently   
prayed that they would be in time to save their oldest sister. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
The police station was busy as usual. Darryl was busy with   
paperwork when Phoebe arrived. Since Andy's death, he had not been   
assigned a new partner. In some ways, it was better that way for him.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe," said Darryl, "what brings you down here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi," said Phoebe. "I was also   
hoping you could help me. I saw a report on the news yesterday about   
a warehouse that burned. A woman was rescued from it. She looks like   
someone I used to know. I hadn't heard anything about her condition   
and I was hoping you might be able to tell me how she's doing."  
  
"I wish I knew," said Darryl. "She was sent to the hospital to   
make sure she was okay. Somewhere along the way she disappeared.   
Just jumped out of the ambulance when it got bogged down in traffic   
for a minute. And you should really be more careful about who you   
associate with."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"The arson squad says the fire at the warehouse was deliberate,"   
said Darryl. "Your friend is our prime suspect. Her and some guy   
dressed all in black. Witnesses saw them both enter the warehouse   
just minutes before the fire broke out."  
  
"Do you know her name?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"She gave it as Gretchen Halford," said Darryl. "It's probably   
a fake, just like the address she gave us."  
  
"Well, it's probably not my friend," said Phoebe. "And I doubt   
she'd have anything to do with setting a fire, anyway."  
  
"What's your friends' name?" asked Darryl. "I may need to talk   
with her."  
  
"Oh, I doubt it was her," said Phoebe. "She lives in New York   
City. I just thought it was strange she came all the way out here and   
hadn't stopped by to see me, that's all. I'm sure she's still in New   
York. It was probably someone who just looked like her."  
  
"Okay," said Darryl. "But you let me know if you find out she's   
out here. If she is out here, no matter what you think, I have to   
check her out."  
  
"I will," said Phoebe.  
  
Driving back to the manor, Phoebe thought about what she had   
learned. The name was probably a fake, just as Darryl had said. But   
at least they now knew it HAD been a setup. It wasn't much, but they   
had something to go on. When she got home, she told Leo and Piper   
what she had learned from Darryl.  
  
"Well, it's not much, but it's a start," said Piper. "All we   
have to do is track down this Gretchen Halford."  
  
"Track down one woman who probably gave a fake name in all of   
San Francisco?" questioned Leo. Talk about a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Maybe now," said Phoebe thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper.  
  
"Prue's still alive," said Phoebe.  
  
"How does that help us?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't follow you," said Leo.  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "Piper mentioned that whoever they are,   
they'd be destroying the Charmed Ones without ever attacking. But why   
string it out? Why not just destroy Prues' body and get it over with?   
For that matter, why take her body at all? Why not just destroy it   
while it was unprotected in the car? Why go through all this hassle   
if all they want is to destroy us?"  
  
"That's a good point," said Leo. "There must be a reason for   
all this. Other than your destruction."  
  
"They want something," said Piper. "Something we have that they   
can't get to."  
  
"But what?" asked Phoebe. "Our powers? The Book of Shadows?   
Something else we may not even know we have?"  
  
"I'll take 'What is the Book of Shadows for a thousand, Alex'."  
  
Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Standing in the entryway   
was a young man, about thirty years old, dressed completely in black.  
  
"Warlock," gasped Piper. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"I just love game shows, don't you?" asked the warlock, smiling   
as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Intuitively, Piper started to raise her hands to freeze the   
intruder.  
  
"Ah, ah, I wouldn't do that," said the warlock, holding his hand   
up.  
  
Dangling from the hand was a necklace. Piper and Phoebe   
recognized it instantly. It was the same necklace Prue had been   
wearing the day her body had disappeared.  
  
"Where's our sister, you bastard?" demanded Piper.  
  
"She's safe," said the warlock. He looked over at the weakened   
astral form of Prue lying on the sofa. "Well, as safe as can be   
expected under the circumstances."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?" asked the warlock. He made a   
sound like a buzzer. "I'm sorry, but that's going to cost you all   
your points. Would you like to play our bonus round?"  
  
"Enough of the game shows," snapped Piper. "Just tell us what   
you want."  
  
"My, my, testy, aren't we?" asked the warlock. "Oh well. It's   
very simple. I just want the Book of Shadows."  
  
"You're crazy," said Leo. "Evil can't use the Book of Shadows.   
It would be useless to you."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't understand," said the warlock. "I don't want   
to use it. I want to destroy it."  
  
"You are insane," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, you've wounded me," said the warlock, feigning pain. "It's   
so upsetting. Actually, I'm quite lucid. More so than most of my   
contemporaries. They would be satisfied with jut taking your powers.   
But what makes the Charmed Ones the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"The Book of Shadows," said Phoebe after a moment.  
  
"Correct," said the warlock. "You are now in the lead of our   
game. Would you like to double your points by telling me why I want   
to destroy the Book of Shadows?"  
  
"Jut get on with it," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, you are really no fun," said the warlock. "Okay, take your   
powers and sooner or later someone else gets the book. And then they   
get powers of their own. Which means we have a new set of adversaries   
to contend with. Now, for the one hundred point bonus question,   
what's the surest way to win this little battle between good and   
evil?"  
  
"End the Charmed Ones forever," responded Piper.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding," said the warlock. "Correct for one hundred   
points. And the bet way to do that is make sure no one can ever get   
any use from the book again. Once the book is destroyed, we never   
have to worry about you coming back ever again. It's very simple.   
Destroy the book and you get your sister back."  
  
"How do we know you'll keep your word?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You don't'," said the warlock. "But then again, as I see it,   
you really don't have a choice." He pulled a card out of his pocket   
and laid it on the coffee table. "Think about it. When you make up   
your mind, come to this address. And bring the book with you. Oh,   
don't wait too long. There's less than eight hours left for your   
sister to get back into her body."  
  
The warlock blinked out of the manor, leaving them alone.  
  
"Phoebe," said Piper, "go get the Book of Shadows. Bring it to   
the kitchen."  
  
"Piper, you can't be serious," said Leo. "If you destroy the   
book, you'll loose your powers. You'll have no way to protect   
yourselves, especially from him."  
  
"And if we don't, Prue dies," said Phoebe. "Leo, we don't have   
a choice. Either way we're going to loose our powers. We have no   
idea where Prues' body is or how to find it. This is the only chance   
we have to get her back."  
  
"She'll die in less than eight hours," said Piper. "I'm not   
going to let that happen. Not if there's any way for me to prevent   
it."  
  
"You know the warlock will probably just kill you all anyway,"   
said Leo. "He's a warlock, for heavens' sake."  
  
"We have to risk it," said Piper. "Right now, we have to get   
ready to meet him."  
  
"I guess I'll go check with the Elders again," said Leo. "Maybe   
they've come up with something by now."  
  
Leo orbed out of the manor while Phoebe went to the attic for   
the Book of Shadows. Piper headed for the kitchen to make   
preparations to meet with the warlock. Whatever she had to do, Piper   
vowed that Prue would not die at the hands of that warlock. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
Piper and Phoebe stepped into the building at the address the   
warlock had given them. It was another warehouse, similar to the one   
where this whole incident had started. It appeared to be completely   
deserted.  
  
Phoebe carried a large bag with her. A bag large enough to hold   
the Book of Shadows. As they cautiously moved into the building, she   
clutched the bag close. There was less than one hour before the time   
limit ran out.  
  
"Welcome back contestants," said the warlock, stepping out of   
the shadows. "I expected you earlier."  
  
With him was a woman. She fit the description Prue had given of   
the woman she had "saved" from the fire. The two sisters stopped.  
  
"You're cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" asked the warlock.  
  
"Wee had to make sure we had tried everything before giving into   
your demands," said Piper.  
  
"Of course," said the warlock. "Now, are you ready to play our   
game? Did you bring the book with you?"  
  
Phoebe reached into the bag and pulled out the Book of Shadows.   
She held it up so the warlock could see it.  
  
"Excellent," said the warlock. "I'm surprised you didn't bring   
your sister with you. Considering how little time she has left."  
  
"She's too ill to come," said Piper.  
  
"You have what you wanted," said Phoebe. "Now, give us what we   
want."  
  
"Not so fast," said the warlock. "I want the book destroyed.   
Once that's done, I'll give you your sisters' body back."  
  
He looked over in one corner. Piper and Phoebe looked in the   
same corner and saw a gasoline can and a box of matches. Obviously,   
this was to be the method for destroying the book.  
  
"That could be dangerous," said Piper. "It could set the whole   
place on fire."  
  
"Congratulations," said the warlock, "you've just won the bonus   
round. That's the whole idea. I figured I'd just kill two birds with   
one stone, to coin a phrase. We all have to make a living. II do   
quite well helping certain individuals dispose of unwanted property."  
  
"You're a professional arsonist?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Correct for one hundred points," said the warlock. "And with   
my powers, no one ever suspects. Once the three of you are no longer   
a threat, I can move up to bigger and better endeavors."  
  
"So, destroy the book and give us our sister," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, I've heard the stories about that book," said the warlock.   
"How it protects itself from evil. That's why you're going to destroy   
it. I doubt it would protect itself from you."  
  
"Prue first," said Phoebe.  
  
"Do I look stupid to you?" asked the warlock. "I hold all the   
cards. Time is on my side. A few more minutes and she'll be dead.   
All I have to do is wait. So you'd better make up your minds fast."  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. The warlock was right.   
They didn't have time to argue. They moved over to the corner where   
the gasoline and matches set. Phoebe laid the Book of Shadows on the   
floor.  
  
Piper picked up the can and looked over at the warlock. He   
stood watching them, a smile on his face. Piper looked at Phoebe,   
then poured gasoline over the Book of Shadows. When she was finished,   
she sat the can several feet from the soaked book.  
  
Phoebe pulled a match out of the box. She struck it on the side   
of the box and it flamed to live. She hesitated for a moment, and   
then dropped the burning match onto the book. Everyone watched as the   
book burst into flames. Piper and Phoebe stared down at the book as   
they watched the source of their powers begin turning to ash. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"I've done it," gloated the warlock as he watched the book burn.   
"I've done what even the most powerful demons in the underworld   
couldn't do. I've destroyed the Charmed Ones. Now, no demon can look   
on me as a second class citizen."  
  
"My power," said his apprentice. "You promised that once the   
book was destroyed I would get my power."  
  
"Patience, my dear," said the warlock. "All in good time."  
  
"We've destroyed the book," said Phoebe. "Now, give us our   
sister."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," gloated the warlock. "I'm afraid you didn't   
read the fine print in our contestant requirements. Destroying your   
power was only part of what I wanted. Once you're dead, every demon   
you've ever defeated will owe me a debt of gratitude. And it will   
insure that you are never able to regain your powers again."  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust him," Phoebe said to Piper.  
  
"You were right," said Piper back to her. "And to be honest,   
I'm getting just a little sick and tired of his constant game show   
reference."  
  
Piper raised her hands and the warlock and his apprentice froze.   
Phoebe pulled a vial out of her pocket and removed the cap from the   
vial.  
  
"What about her?" she asked Piper. "We only have one potion."  
  
"I'm guessing she's not a true warlock," said Piper. "She told   
him she wanted the power he had promised her. She's probably just a   
normal who wants to be a warlock."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe turned to the warlock. She reached out and threw the   
contents of the vial on him. Flames erupted around the warlock and he   
dropped to his knees, screaming in agony. Within seconds the flames   
died out leaving the warlock apparently uninjured.  
  
"What have you done?" screamed the warlock.  
  
Phoebe made the sound of a buzzer.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "you've missed the bonus question. I'm   
afraid you loose all your points and are out of our game. Leo, tell   
our warlock friend of the consolation prize."  
  
Leo orbed in with Prue. She was very weak. There was little   
time left. Only a few more minutes before she died.  
  
"Return Prues' body and they won't vanquish you," said Leo.  
  
"Oh, and that was a power stripping point we used on you," said   
Phoebe. "Now, you're as powerless as any mortal."  
  
"You bitch," said the warlock. "You think you've won? I'll   
never tell you where her body is. In a few minutes she'll be dead.   
And your powers will be gone forever. You may have stripped my powers   
but it's going to cost you your sister."  
  
Phoebe swung out with her foot and struck the warlock along the   
side of his head. The warlock went flying back, crashing to the   
floor. As he started to rise, she kicked him again. Each time he   
started to get up, she'd kick him again. He was clearly no match for   
her martial arts skill. One eye was already starting to swell shut   
and he had a cut over one eye and was bleeding from his lower lip.  
  
"You can't let her do can't let her do this," the warlock   
screamed at Leo. "You're a White Lighter. You're supposed to help   
people."  
  
"Sorry," said Leo, "I can't interfere. I'm forbidden from   
helping evil. Sorry, but those are the rules."  
  
"Besides," said Piper, "when Phoebe gets like this, she just   
won't listen to anyone. Well, she might listen to you."  
  
Phoebe kicked the warlock twice more. She moved in for another   
attack as he raised himself up on his hands and knees. One hand was   
raised in a gesture to ward off the attack.  
  
"Okay, okay," he pleaded, "I'll tell you where she is. She's in   
an office in the back, lying on an old sofa."  
  
"Is that your final answer?" asked Phoebe. "You're all out of   
lifelines and I just might get angry if you lied to me."  
  
"I swear it's true," said the warlock. "Go check. She's there,   
I promise you."  
  
Leo handed Prues' weakened astral form to Piper, and then orbed   
out. Seconds later, he orbed back in with Prues' body.  
  
"I can't get in," gasped Prue.  
  
Phoebe turned on the warlock.  
  
"The collar," shouted the warlock, afraid Phoebe was going to   
attack again, "remove the collar around her neck."  
  
Leo reached up and grasped the metal collar around the neck of   
Prues' body. He flipped the latch and pulled the collar off. Almost   
instantly Prues' astral form vanished. She opened her eyes and looked   
at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"That was too close," said Prue.  
  
Piper hugged Prue close. Phoebe turned back to the warlock as   
they heard sirens in the distance.  
  
"I guess my anonymous call to the police was taken seriously,"   
said Leo.  
  
"Thank you for playing," Phoebe said to the warlock. "We   
have a wonderful parting gift for you. As a professional arsonist you   
get an all expenses paid trip to prison for the next twenty years."  
  
Come on, Vanna," said Piper mockingly, "we have to get out of   
here."  
  
Leo orbed the four back to the manor just as the police burst   
into the warehouse to find the warlock, his assistant, and a newly   
started fire that would have burned down the warehouse if they hadn't   
arrived. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"I hope I never go through that again," said Prue at the kitchen   
table.  
  
"Amen," said Piper. "That was just too nerve wracking."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, pulling the Book of Shadows out of a   
cabinet under the sink, "I suppose I should put this back into the   
attic."  
  
""Wait a minute," said Leo. "I thought you burned that? I saw   
it burning in the warehouse."  
  
"Yeah, well," said Piper, "that was my best recipe book. It was   
the only one that was large enough to pass for the Book of Shadows."  
  
"We used an illusion spell to make it look like the Book of   
Shadows," said Phoebe. "Pretty clever if you ask me."  
  
"You had this planned all along," said Leo. "That's why you   
were so willing to give in to the warlock. I wish you had said   
something to me beforehand."  
  
"There wasn't time," said Phoebe. "Between the illusion spell   
and making the power stripping potion, we almost didn't make it to the   
warehouse in time."  
  
"And it's under the sink because?" questioned Leo.  
  
"We knew there were two of them," said Piper. "We had to give   
the illusion we actually had taken the book with us in case one of   
them came here to check."  
  
"And who would think of looking for the most powerful book of   
magic in the world under a kitchen sink?" asked Phoebe. "That was my   
idea."  
  
"You guys are more devious than I gave you credit for," said   
Leo.  
  
"Mess with one of us you mess with all of us," said Phoebe.   
"And we had to come up with something. We couldn't let Prue die and   
we certainly couldn't destroy the Book of Shadows."  
  
"You know," said Prue, "if you had destroyed the book, it would   
have solved a lot of our problems."  
  
"And we'd all be dead right now," said Piper. "But you weren't   
in any condition to discuss it. If we're going to give up our powers,   
it's something we should all discuss. It affects all of us, not just   
one or two."  
  
"I'm just glad you're all okay," said Leo.  
  
"No sweat," said Phoebe. "It was just a warlock. It'll be a   
cold day when a warlock can outsmart the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Well, I for one need to get some rest," said Prue. "I never   
knew astral projecting could be so draining."  
  
"Only when you overdo it," said Leo. "I need to go check in.   
THEY will want a complete report on what happened."  
  
Leo orbed out of the manor as Prue went up to bed, leaving Piper   
and Phoebe alone in the kitchen.  
  
"You think THEY will be upset about what I did?" asked Phoebe.   
"To that warlock, I mean."  
  
"I don't see why," said Piper. "We are supposed to kick evils'   
butt. Seems to me that's exactly what we did."  
  
"Literally," said Phoebe.  
  
Laughing, the two sisters went into the living room to see what   
was on television. When the television came on, some game show was   
playing.  
  
"Maybe a good book instead," said Piper, switching the   
television off.  
  
"I think you might be right," said Phoebe.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
